


On the Bound

by stardropdream



Category: Blood-C
Genre: F/M, Facials, Rough Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're so pretty."</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ June 23, 2012.

The noises she’s making are obscene. He hears her gurgle, swallowing around his cock and just managing to silence the sound of gagging. He thrusts hard into her mouth to make sure she does actually choke – longs for it. Her mouth is slick and warm as she swallows around him, tongue pressing up at the underside of his cock, lips pillowing over the flesh and feathering back down again.   
  
He holds her by her pigtails, yanking hard whenever she tries to pull away, dragging her lips and tongue back over his cock.   
  
“Very good, Saya-chan,” he coos out, fingers stroking through her hair, almost mockingly. She hums around his cock, sucking on the tip and looking up at him eagerly, eyes wide and bright and wanting to please him.   
  
He pushes his cock against her cheek, watches it distend, and he pulls on her hair harder as she lets out a soft sigh, bobbing her head up and down on his cock, lips puckered with the loud sucking and slurping noises, her chin already dripping with stray strings of cum. She smiles around him, fingers massaging his balls as she slides her tongue down and up, curling it around the tip.  
  
He groans, smiling down at her and jerking his hips, delighting in the sound of her choke as his cock slides further into her mouth.   
  
She backs away a little, kissing down the length of his cock, holding it in her hands, lips following the thick vein and her thumb pressing up against the cockhead.   
  
“You’re making a mess, Saya-chan,” he says with a smile. He pushes her down over him and she sucks one ball and then the other into her mouth, cheeks hollowed and eliciting a sharp sucking noise, fingers gripping his cock tightly. “It’s cute.”  
  
She moans quietly, licking at his balls and then up the length of his cock, mouth open and eager. She moves quickly, eager to please him. Her movements are erratic, hovering around and bobbing down onto his cock. She whimpers, moans, sucks down as he pulls his cock in and out of the suction of her mouth.  
  
He grabs hard to her pigtails and yanks, she cries out but she slides her mouth eagerly over his cock. But he keeps pushing, shoving his cock hard into her mouth. She resists, trying to lessen the pressure against her throat, but he doesn’t allow it, forcing her against him until her throat relaxes and she glides her mouth down. She chokes – keeps choking, always choking – her nose brushing against the pelvic bone, entirely deep in her throat.  
  
He smiles, plays with her hair. Triumphant.   
  
“You’re so pretty,” he says, stroking her hair from her forehead. She gurgles against him, eyes clenched shut. She looks like she’s in pain for a moment, adapting to the invasion, to the girth and discomfort. She struggles against her gag reflex.   
  
He moves his hips, then, with a sharp snap. He thrusts, moving in and out, fucking her mouth without restraint, motivated onwards by the sharp moans of pain and pleasure, the whimpers and the mewls as he thrusts.  
  
And then the bell over the door twinkles as the door opens and customers walk in. He feels Saya freeze below him, falling instantly silent. He misses the noises. The customers are Saya’s _‘friends’_ , searching for her.   
  
He smiles at them, coolly. He leans forward against the countertop, blocking Saya from view should any of them sit there and look down. Saya squirms beneath him and he pulls on her hair with one hand, his other hand drumming against the countertop in obvious frustration at the interruption. Perhaps she’ll be quiet or not – it doesn’t matter to him. Let these children hear her, then they’ll know how completely she belongs to him. How completely he’s won.   
  
Experimentally, he pushes his cock into her mouth further. She squirms to accommodate him, silent. Very well.   
  
He talks to the _‘students’_ without caring or comprehension, his entire attention dedicated to the way she bobs her head on his cock, sucking on the tip with a new eagerness. Perhaps she likes being so close to her _‘friends’_ in this position – perhaps it thrills her.  
  
He likes it at least. He moves his hips a couple more times in a way that certainly isn’t subtle. If the _‘friends’_ catch on, they say nothing. Saya continues to suckle on his cock, all tongue and warm lips. He pushes in deeper. She sucks on him, fingers stroking the length of his cock that doesn’t make it into her eager mouth.  
  
When they finally leave, he straightens again, grabbing hold of her pigtails and tugging her back.  
  
“You liked that, didn’t you?” he asks, and feels the thrill in his gut when she blushes, looking away. Shy, but kiss-swollen slips quirked into a smile. He bites back a groan as she leans in and kisses down his cock and against his stomach.  
  
He tugs on her hair again, tilting her head back.  
  
“Open your mouth,” he says, soft, and she obeys, blinking up at him.  
  
He only needs to stroke himself a couple more times before he comes, bursting out in tiny ribbons into her mouth, across her cheeks, over her chin. Some even splaying against her glasses. She closes her eyes quickly as he comes, moaning a little as she licks her lips. He lets out a sigh and she opens her eyes, blinking around her cum-streaked glasses. Then she leans in, sucking on his cockhead until he’s dry.  
  
“Very pretty,” he says with an unconcealed smirk, pressing his thumb over her cheek, taking the cum and pushing it to her mouth. She takes his hand with hers, cradling it and licking the cum off his fingertips. He continues to smile. “You should be on your knees more often, don’t you think?”  
  
She looks up at him, confused. He just smiles.  
  
“Don’t stop.”  
  
So she doesn’t.


End file.
